BILBO BOLSEIRO, O BOM LADRAO
by Charles D. Ward
Summary: Uma breve passagem na vida de Bilbo, quando ele resolve viajar com seus parentes ao mesmo tempo em que tenta saber mais sobre o Anel, chegando em Valfenda e encontrando Gandalf.


BILBO BOLSEIRO, O BOM LADRÃO  
  
Nos dias de fim de ano, os hobbits, resolviam sair de suas tocas para ir visitar seus parentes distantes. As estradas do Condado ficavam abarrotadas de famílias hobbits. Bilbo Bolseiro, o hobbit que viajou para as terras ermas com o mago Gandalf e treze anões para roubar o tesouro de um dragão (como está relatado Livro Vermelho do Marco Ocidental e em "O Hobbit ou Lá e de Volta Outra Vez"), resolveu viajar também. Haviam se passado dez desde que ele fez sua aventura e perdeu seu respeito como Bolseiro, pois, como bem sabe você, os hobbits detestam qualquer tipo de aventura. Bilbo era muito rico, mas nem tanto quanto diziam (diziam que sua toca no Bolsão tinha as paredes recheadas de ouro e jóias) e chegou uma época em que achou que toda a sua riqueza poderia acabar um dia.   
Queria sair pelo mundo para conseguir mais dinheiro... Mas tinha medo de ser   
expulso da Vila dos Hobbits por causa de seu estranho desejo por aventuras, muitos pensavam que ele estivesse louco. A situação piorou quando eles começaram a ver as visitas de elfos e anões que Bilbo recebia.  
Então, Bilbo pensou: "Como faço para sair sem que percebam minhas intenções?".   
Você deve saber que a solução foi esperar até o fim do ano. Contudo, uma outra   
duvida surgiu em sua mente fervente: "Para onde vou? Também, não posso ir sozinho". Mas a resposta veio com um convite de seu primo Odo Pé-Soberbo e de seu tio Bingo Bolseiro, para ir até a Terra dos Buquês junto com eles, visitar uns parentes. Pronto, dessa forma, não despertaria duvidas, na verdade, muitos iriam pensar que estivesse curado de seus males. Mas, agora o problema era para onde ir. A resposta lhe veio num sonho.  
Em uma certa noite sonhou que cachorros latiam muito e sua porta estava batendo.   
Era tarde da noite e ele resolveu ir fecha-la. De repente ouviu uma janela sendo quebrada e ao virar-se para trás, deparou-se com um imenso cavalo, negro como a noite, montado por um cavaleiro todo vestido de negro. Ficou paralisado, enquanto podia ouvi-lo farejar. Depois, ele emitiu uma espécie de assovio e falou com uma voz cavernosa:  
"Dê-me o Anel, hobbit Bolseiro do Condado!".  
Bilbo acordou assustado. Então, pensou que poderia ir atrás de Gollum, para tentar descobrir a origem do anel mágico ou devolve-lo ao seu verdadeiro dono, embora sentia que não valia a pena separar-se de seu precioso artefato. Este anel, de que falo, é um anel sem adorno ou enfeite algum, todo dourado, que faz com que seu usuário fique invisível, deixando apenas uma sombra tremula aparecer, quando há luz. Bilbo conseguiu-o, roubando de uma criatura asquerosa chamada Gollum, que encontrou nas Montanhas Sombrias. Mas de acordo com sua historia, ele conseguiu o anel, quando ganhou no antigo e quase sagrado jogo de adivinhas com Gollum.   
Finalmente, no dia 24 do décimo segundo mês do ano (Pré-Iule de 2951 da Terceira   
Era), Bilbo partiu vestindo sua armadura, um cachecol, um capuz verde e sua espada na cintura. Dessa vez, ele colocou tudo o que precisava na sua mochila... Encontrou-se com os dois, na saída da cidade. Odo era um hobbit de cabelo castanho claro, todo despenteado, nariz comprido, magro e alto. Já Bingo, era um hobbit gordo, bochechudo, de nariz e boca larga. Alto e de cabelos negros. Ambos vestiam calças brancas e blusas azuis claras. Colocaram toda a bagagem num pônei e foram.  
Conversavam sobre os assuntos mundanos que os hobbits costumavam conversar. Para nós, podia parecer fútil, mas para eles, era realmente importante saber sobre   
novas pontes, sobre a vida de outros hobbits ou novas receitas e técnicas de jardinagem. E era sobre algumas dessas coisas que Odo e Bingo conversavam. Por acharem Bilbo o cordeiro negro da família devido as suas esquisitices, a sua atenção para a conversa era pouco requisitada e geralmente Bilbo respondia com um murmúrio do tipo "Um-rum" ou "Am-ram". Diziam coisas como:  
"Tolman, de Bri, falou-me sobre homens estranhos que apareciam por lá. Eram   
grandes, de pele meio amarela e de rostos feios".  
"Tolman não é aquele jardineiro e pastor? Soube que ele já esteve na Floresta   
Velha".  
"Serio? Foi quando ele encontrou um gigante que parecia uma arvore?".  
"Não isso foi quando cruzou a ponte do Rio Brandevin. Lá ele encontrou um homem baixinho e estranho. Gostava de rir e cantar".  
"Mas não há arvores más na Floresta Velha? Bilbo você viu gigantes de pedra na   
sua viagem não foi?".  
Nesse momento Bingo deu uma cotovelada na costela de Odo. Odo sussurrou:  
"Evite falar sobre as alucinações desse hobbit..." nesse momento voltou a falar   
alto. "Então, Odo, você já soube dos bolos que o Feitor, o velho Gamgee tem feito? Ninguém sabia de seus dotes culinários".  
Odo perguntou a Bilbo:  
"Ele mora perto de sua casa, não é?".  
Só então perceberam que Bilbo não estava com eles, simplesmente havia desaparecido. Lembraram que não ouviam sua voz e seus passos há muito tempo.   
Pensavam que Bilbo estivesse com eles, mas não se preocuparam em olhar para trás   
durante a viagem. Onde estaria ele? Talvez você saiba o que ele fez, mas, naturalmente, os dois hobbits nem imaginavam o que aconteceu. De repente, Bilbo saiu de trás de uma arvore.  
"O que fazem parados?" Ele disse um pouco nervoso, porém, com a maior inocência   
permitida. Ambos, grosseiramente responderam:  
"Procurando por você! Onde você estava?".  
"Fui arrumar minha calça que estava caindo e apertar o sapato, atrás daquela   
arvore".  
"E o que lhe fez pensar que devemos espera-lo?".  
Seguiram sem que Bilbo respondesse. Obviamente, Bilbo mentiu para eles. Ele   
resolveu se distanciar dos dois e ir para Valfenda a partir dali. Colocou o anel e desapareceu. Alguns metros longe deles lembrou que sua bagagem estava no pônei. Voltou, então, para perto deles. Mais tarde iria fugir, pois não queria esperar até o Pônei Saltitante, uma taverna em Bri, para fugir no meio da madrugada. Teria que sair sem acordar ninguém e sem chamar a atenção dos guardas. Mesmo com o anel, isso não seria de todo fácil, principalmente porque ele não era um ladrão de verdade, como disse Gandalf aos anões que lhe acompanharam na viagem de anos atrás. "Por que teria Gandalf me escolhido para ir com Thorin e sua companhia?". Pensava ele.  
Seguiram contornando uma trilha que circundava a Floresta Velha e a Colina dos   
Túmulos. Quando estava chegando a Bri, no fim da tarde ou no inicio da noite, pararam para descansar. Bingo falou:  
"Talvez seja bom acamparmos aqui, pois os portões podem estar fechados e não   
fica bem para nós, estarmos acampados nas portas de uma aldeia importante, ou qualquer outra". No seu intimo ele pensava: "Principalmente acompanhados de Bilbo Bolseiro".  
Aquela era a hora que Bilbo tanto esperara. Acamparam numa clareira costeada por   
algumas arvores. Quando começaram a montar a fogueira e as barracas, Bilbo pegou sua bagagem e disse que ia trocar de roupa e arrumar suas malas, pois as fez com pressa. Bingo pensou na estranheza de Bilbo. "Hobbit estranho! Provavelmente, deve ser um desses loucos que chama sua própria raça de Metadinhos ou Periannath   
ou Hobytla...".  
Comeram e dormiram sem esperar por ele ou se importar. Na verdade, gostavam da   
ausência dele.  
"Tomara que tenha se perdido, devorado por lobos ou com sérios problemas em sua   
mala e por isso ocupado demais" disse Bingo para Odo. É claro que ele não estava sendo de todo sincero ao desejar todos aqueles males ao bom Bolseiro.  
No dia seguinte gritaram em busca dele. Amaldiçoaram-no:  
"Maldito seja você, Bilbo Bolseiro! Onde está? Venha logo!". Mas não o   
encontraram, por isso entraram em Bri sem ele.  
Não o encontraram, por que ele não queria ser encontrado. Ele havia fugido e estava à milhas de distancia, havia dormido pouco naquela noite. O caminho que fez atravessava a Floresta Chet. Seguia pela Grande Estrada do Leste. Andava ao lado da trilha, para não ser encontrado pelos hobbits que viajavam por lá. Usou o anel o tempo todo. Cruzou a Ultima Ponte, e chegou à Mata dos Trolls. Lá descansou um pouco. Estava escondido entre arvores, no meio de estatuas feitas de Trolls legítimos de pedra que se transformavam de volta ao seu material original, quando tocados pelo Sol. Bilbo viu-os se transformarem em estatuas na sua aventura. Ele e os anões foram pegos por ele e Gandalf, que havia sumido, surgiu e distraiu0os até o sol nascer. Estavam iguais a ultima vez que os viu.   
Dois sentados (um pensando e outro prestes a fazer algo) e outro em pé, bravo.Bilbo conseguira dinheiro e uma espada do tesouro que eles guardavam.  
Então, após comer um pouco de pão e fruta, Bilbo descansou. Ao acordar, resolveu   
cantar para passar o tempo. Cantou "Quando inverno começa a morder". Quando cantava este pedaço :  
"O vento tanto fazia girar um galo dum cata-vento,  
Que ele não podia segurar o rabo para cima;  
A geada tanto enregelou o galispo-tordo,  
Que ele não conseguia apanhar um caracol.  
'O meu caso é grave, gritou o tordo.  
E: 'Tudo é vão', respondeu o galo;  
E, assim, ambos soltaram seu lamento".  
Então, como dizia, quando Bilbo cantava este pedaço, ele ouviu duas belas vozes   
cantando junto com ele. Parou para ouvi-las terminar, então, logo em seguida ouviua-as cantar uma canção élfica sobre o outono. Conhecia aquela canção (e, é claro que aquelas vozes, também) de Imladris. A musica era assim:  
"Ai lintuilindov a Lassenta  
Piliningeve súyer nalla qanta   
Kuluvai ya karnevalinar  
V'ematte sinq'Eldamar".  
Que pode ser traduzido para nossa língua como:  
"Eis o breve, cantante Outono  
Flechas azuis sopradas dos vales plenos  
Nuvens douradas que alegravam outrora   
Como mãos juntas suspiram por Eldamar".  
Foi então que Bilbo percebeu duas figuras altas e esguias se aproximar dele.   
Eram elfos. Elfos que ele lembrava de ter visto em Imladris. Um tinha cabelos longos e prateados, com olhos cinzas, vestindo uma roupa nobre, azul e preta. Este era Gildor. O outro tinha os cabelos longos e dourados, de olhos azuis, vestindo roupas nobres também, azul e branca. Este outro era Glorfindel. Traziam todas as suas coisas num cavalo muito bonito, marrom, que os acompanhava.  
"Anar kaluva tielyanna" disseram!  
"Elen síla lúmmen'omentielvo" respondeu Bilbo...  
Trocaram abraços, apertos de mãos, sorrisos e saudações.  
"Ora, ora, o que este hobbit gordo de roupas gastas faz tão longe de casa?".   
"Algum dragão surgiu nas distancias da Terra-Media? Ou você percebeu o erro de   
estar com anões?". Elogios e brincadeiras à parte, Bilbo falou:  
"Cansei da passividade do Condado. Quero viver novas aventuras e me confraternizar com um velho inimigo, eu acho. Mas também queria rever os bem humorados elfos, comer sua saborosa comida, ouvir canções tradicionais e me encontrar com velhos amigos".  
"Ai, ai! Você realmente acha que não queremos que você vá para Valfenda ou para   
nossas florestas? Venha, acompanhe-nos".  
Bilbo perguntou:  
"O que vocês faziam por aqui?".  
"Segredo ancestral. Mas nós contamos para você se você nos contar quais são seus   
planos de aventura e que inimigo é esse".  
Asfaloth surgiu todo branco e brilhante na estrada à frente deles. Sobre o cavalo elfico estava um velho de longa barba e cabelo, grisalhos, vestindo um longo manto cinzento, um cachecol prateado, uma capa negra e um capheu pontudo e de abas, azul.  
Gandalf com voz enérgica, gritou:  
"Ai na vedui Istari! Mãe govannen!".  
Sendo também bem recebido, juntos foram para Valfenda.  
"Aye! Que boa noticia ver meus bons elfos voltando para cá junto com um periannath" disse Elrond. E pediu para Galoronna conduzir o cavalo para a estrebaria e preparar o quarto do novo convidado e preparar uma recepção para aqueles que estavam sendo esperados.  
Naqueles dias, por volta de uma ou duas semanas, Bilbo Bolseiro se divertiu muito. Comeu guloseimas e refeições nobres e finas, bebeu hidromel, vinho, cerveja e água da boa e da melhor, ouviu canções e escreveu suas próprias poesias. Para um hobbit, isso era diversão. Uns dias depois de chegar, Bilbo conheceu a filha de Elrond, Arwen Tinuviel. Mais tarde, chegou um homem alto, de aparência seria, honrosa e cansada de tanto viajar. Era um homem estranho chamado Estel Aragorn. Mas, Bilbo não deu muita atenção a eles.  
Certo dia, ao acordar, Bilbo encontrou um bilhete em sua. Dizia: "vista-se, faça um desjejum e se encontre comigo no Salão de Reuniões. Depressa". O bilhete terminava com uma runa que certamente era a inicial de Gandalf. Assim Bilbo fez.   
Foi para uma sala ao fim de um corredor, ficava meio escondida. Ao abrir a porta, Bilbo se deparou com um grande saguão, com várias cadeiras, mapas, livros e uma lareira quente. Gandalf estava sentado no chão, ao centro, imóvel e concentrado. Hora ou outra abria a boca para soltar um anel de fumaça.  
O hobbit pigarreou e tossiu. Gandalf disse:  
"Eu sei que está aqui, pequeno tolo! Não precisa tentar chamar minha atenção, na   
verdade por que ainda não entrou e se sentou".  
"O que queria comigo? Recebi um bilhete e logo achei que fosse seu".  
"Eu é que pergunto! O que você quer? O que fez um hobbit do Condado sair de seu   
lar para terras distantes e perigosas, sozinho?" disse o mago.  
"Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre aquele anel que...".  
"Oh! O anel! Aquele anel que o influenciou e o corrompeu. O mesmo anel que o   
seduziu e lhe deu um poder mestre, certo?".  
"Ce-certo certo, mas...".  
"O que você quer saber sobre?".  
Quando Bilbo mencionou dizer algo, Gandalf interrompeu-o e continuou:  
"Acredite, é melhor não saber mais sobre esse anel, por enquanto. Bem sabe você,   
que nas eras antigas, pequenos anéis dourados mágicos, causaram muitos problemas andando por aí. Se não sabe, tudo bem, não o culpo, sua cabeça oca ou de vento de um hobbit, não entenderia ou se preocuparia com isso. Na verdade, é melhor não saber, por enquanto".  
Bilbo disse:  
"Você está me assustando, Gandalf".  
"Bem sabe você que tenho muitos nomes, e que minha raça tem muitas cores. Quando pensei em você para acompanhar os anões era por que acreditava que você   
continuaria sendo aquele hobbit perspicaz e curioso que era quando criança. Escolhi-o, também, por intuição e por que queria saber como iam as coisas no Condado e com sua família. Thorin ficou furioso e insatisfeito durante a viagem, quando ele me pediu ajuda em Bri, ele esperava por outra coisa senão um hobbit. Pois bem, sua ida acabou sendo vantajosa em muitas coisas como você bem sabe, mas acho que aquele anel mágico foi o mais importante de tudo. Estou investigando sobre ele e estou com um palpita que pode mudar muita coisa, para   
pior talvez".  
"Que coisa é essa?".  
"Não importa! O anel está com você aí? Deixe-me dar uma olhada, um pouco".  
Bilbo relutou em entregar o anel nas mãos de Gandalf, mas entregou. O mago   
tremia enquanto observava o anel, depois devolveu ao hobbit. Bilbo fez o mesmo que Gandalf fizera enquanto observava o anel, cheirou-o, pesou-o com a palma da mão, apertou-o e esfregou-o, perguntava-se "por que ele fez isso?".  
"Chega da aventuras pequeno tolo!" disse Gandalf, e continuou: "Evite usar esse   
anel por um tempo, por mais que ele lhe tente. Em breve teremos um Conselho com os outros magos, com Elrond e uns elfos, então, eu lhe direi o resultado com mais certeza. Daqui alguns dias, partiremos de volta. Eu lhe levo até o Condado, agora vá embora e me deixe sozinho com meus pensamentos, um pouco".  
E o mago Gandalf, o cinzento, voltou a sua meditação com um cachimbo com erva-de-fumo na boca.  
No caminho de volta, depois de todas as longas despedidas, pararam para pernoitar em Bri, no Pônei Saltitante.  
"Fique aqui fora, enquanto eu vejo com Carrapicho se há um quarto para nós" disse Gandal.  
Já estava entardecendo e poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas. Bilbo podia ouvir a   
cantoria e as risadas de homens e anões dentro da taverna, mas quando Gandalf entrou houve um certo silêncio. Algum tempo depois, o mago voltou e disse:  
"Ele disse que só há um quarto vago, que possa acomodar um hobbit, mas você terá   
que dividi-lo com um outro hobbit. Chama-se Totter, é sombrio e misterioso. Parece gostar de aventuras, como você, mas diz estar noivo e pretende ter filhos em breve. É de pele morena e usa sapatos de madeira, se encontra-lo no quarto quando for se deitar, ou se ele estiver acordado quando se levantar, talvez goste dele".  
Gandalf levou o hobbit até seu quarto e antes que este pudesse agradece-lo,   
Gandalf se despediu dizendo que ia beber um pouco. Bilbo acordou com um rapaz   
desajeitado, chamado Nib, que fora lhe levar um bilhete, o bilhete dizia:  
"Desculpe, meu amigo, mas tive que ir embora. Perdoe-me por não me despedir ou   
não poder fazer com que aproveitasse mais seu tempo. Lembre-se do que lhe disse, evite usar o anel, por enquanto. Em breve lhe mandarei notícias, Perdoe-me, também, pela minha grosseria, mas você não sabe como ando atarefado e preocupado. Creio que não preciso colocar uma runa ao fim da carta, para saberes   
quem escreves".  
"P.S.: Não se meta nos negócios do mago".  
Para surpresa de Bilbo, quando ele chegou em casa, não havia confusão alguma no Condado ou no Bolsão. Mas os hobbits ainda o estranhavam e o temiam.  
  
FIM 


End file.
